disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Pumbaa
Pumbaa is een ondersteunend personage in De Leeuwenkoning (1994), Pumbaa verschijnt tevens in De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots (1998) en De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata (2004). Hij is een wrattenzwijn en is beste vrienden met Timon en later Simba. Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Pumbaa heeft een liefdevol en openhartig karakter met soms kinderlijke naïviteit en onschuld, dat soms verward wordt met domheid. Hoewel Timon het anders zou zeggen, is Pumbaa eigenlijk het brein, met gezond verstand en een uitgebreide kennis, over de natuur en de wetenschap. Hij tracht deze kennis vaak aan de iets of wat dommer Timon te leren, maar het mag nooit baten. Het is juist deze kinderlijke aard dat er voor zorgt dat het Timon en Pumbaa wel is uit elkaar drijft. Timon zijn aard is eerder egöistisch en hebzuchtig, wat er toe leid dat Timon de meer volwassenen is van het duo, samen met het feit dat Pumbaa soms wel wat verstrooid is. Zo heeft Pumbaa ook zijn domme momenten, dat met name te zien is in de tv-serie van Timon en Pumbaa. Pumba is mogelijk in de steek gelaten of zelfs mishandeld, vanwege zijn geur. Al is Pumbaa loyaal en toegewijd als het gaat om zijn vrienden. In bijzonder bij Timon wanneer het egoïsme van Timon er voor zorgde dat hij in de problemen komt, ondanks de waarschuwingen van Pumbaa, wat er voor zorgt dat Pumbaa Timon zijn hachje moet redden. Hij is altijd bereid om Timon te behandelen als zijn beste kameraad dit is te zien in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata, wanneer Timon in eerste instantie weigert te vertrekken naar het koningsland. Pumbaa daarentegen gaat meteen mee met Simba om de leeuw te helpen in zijn strijd tegen Scar, wetend dat hij zou kunnen omkomen in de strijd om het Koningsland. Verschijningen ''De Leeuwenkoning thumb|left|Pumbaa in de eerste film. Nadat Simba is weggelopen uit het koningsland, vanwege zijn verbanning door Scar, verliest Simba (als welp) het bewustzijn vanwege uitputting en oververhitting. Als een groep van buizerds, zich beginnen samen te troepen, rond de bewusteloze welp, jagen Timon en Pumbaa de buizerds weg, al onderdeel van hun spel kegelen met buizerds. Nadat de vogels zijn opgevlogen, vindt het paar de welp. Vervolgens vraagt Pumbaa aan Timon of ze hem kunnen houden, maar Timon weigert dit omdat Simba een roofdier is. Vervolgens zien we dat Pumbaa, Timon overtuigt, door te zeggen dat ze de welp kunnen leren om hun kant te kiezen. Vervolgens nemen ze de welp terug mee de jungle in. Terug in de jungle ontwaakt Simba en wordt vrienden met Timon en Pumbaa, die hem de filosofie van "Hakuna Matata" leren. Vervolgens bieden ze Simba hun thuis aan. Op dat zelfde moment leggen ze Pumbaa zijn probleem met gas aan de welp uit. Jaren later, zien we Simba terug als jongvolwassenen en we zien dat hij een sterke band heeft ontwikkeld, met Timon en Pumbaa. Het verleden begint ondanks alle vreugde en blijdschap, Simba te achtervolgen, want de leeuw voelt dat zijn vaders dood zijn schuld was (al heeft Scar, Mufasa gedood en de schuld op Simba geschoven). Op een mooie dag zien we dat Pumbaa wordt gespot door een hongerige jongvolwassen leeuwin. Vervolgens zet de leeuwin de achtervolging in. Pumbaa komt vast te zitten in een hoge boomwortel en probeert wanhopig los te breken. Timon probeert Pumbaa te helpen maar tevergeefs, enkele seconden later, zien we dat Simba het gevecht aan gaat met de leeuwin om zijn vrienden te beschermen. Enkele seconden later is het gevecht voorbij en de leeuwin stelt zich voor als Nala, Simba's jeugdvriendin. Timon en Pumbaa komen vervolgens te weten dat Simba een koning is en dat zijn slechte oom Scar de koningsrots heeft overgenomen, in Simba zijn afwezigheid. Timon voelt echter dat Nala het Hakuna Matata trio zal ontbinden, en Timon zorgt ervoor dat Pumbaa, dit eveneens geloofd. Midden in de nacht worden, Timon en Pumbaa gewekt door de leeuwin, die op zoek is naar Simba. Vervolgens zien we Rafiki verschijnen, en verteld hem dat De koning is teruggekeerd, met het doel Scar van de troon te stoten, zodat Simba zijn rechtmatige plaats kan innemen in "De Kringloop van het Leven". Enkele scènes later zien we Timon en Pumbaa de "halula" dansen om de hyena's af te leiden, zodat Simba en Nala voorbij de hyena's kunnen. Pumbaa en Timon vechten dan tegen Scar, nadat Scar bekende dat hij Mufasa had vermoord. Tijdens het gevecht gaat Pumbaa, Timon en Zazoe redden die vast zitten in een kooi van ribben, nadat de hyena's Timon in het nauw hadden gedreven. Vervolgen is Pumbaa woest wanneer Banzai hem, "een varken" noemt. Op het einde kijken Timon en Pumbaa toe wanneer Simba de koningsrots beklimt, en zijn rechtmatige plaats als koning op eist. De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots thumb|left|Pumbaa in De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. Na de gebeurtenissen van de eerste film lijkt het erop dat Timon en Pumbaa zijn gaan wonen op de koningsrots (al suggereert de derde film dat het anders is), naast Simba en de andere leeuwinnen. Zodra de welp van Simba en Nala geboren zijn ze dolblij in de hoop terug een broederschap te vormen. Vervolgens onthuld Rafiki dat de welp en leeuwin is waardoor Timon en Pumbaa enorm geschokt zijn. Maanden later zien we dat Kiara een speelse welp is geworden. Timon en Pumbaa hebben continu de taak om op haar te letten, vanwege een overbezorgde Simba, om op die manier Kiara uit de problemen te houden. Op een mooie ochtend moeten, Timon en Pumbaa op haar letten, maar ze geraken afgeleid door een kinderachtige discussie over larven. Hierdoor ziet Kiara haar kans schoon en dwaalt af richting Het Buitenland, en ontmoet een andere welp Kovu genaamd. Kovu is de zoon van Zira, een volgeling van Scar en de grootste vijand van Simba. Zira ziet de welpen spelen, en maakt voorbereidingen om Kiara te doden, totdat Kiara gevonden, wordt door Timon en Pumbaa, Simba, Nala en een aantal andere leeuwinnen, die meekomen. Vervolgens ziet Kira, Kovu niet meer. Jaren later, zien we Kiara terug als jongvolwassen, en Simba is bezorgder dan ooit om het welzijn van zijn dochter. Hierom blijft hij Timon en Pumbaa sturen om op haar te letten, tot groot ongenoegen van Kiara. Op een geven ogenblik wordt de nu jongvolwassenen Kovu opgenomen, door Simba zijn troep, nadat hij Kiara heeft gered uit een brand (aangestoken door Nuka en Vitani). Timon en Pumbaa zijn de eerste die eerste die Kovu min of meer accepteren, totdat ze er achter komen dat Kovu voor Zira werkt. Timon voelen zich hierom verraden en trekken hun standpunten onmiddellijk in. Enkele scènes later wordt Kovu verbannen. Kiara gaat er dan op uit om Kovu te zoeken, hierom zijn Timon en Pumbaa enorm ongerust om haar wanneer er een oorlog uitbreekt tussen De Buitenlanders en De Koningslanders. Timon en Pumbaa doen mee aan het gevecht. De oorlog komt gelukkig snel aan een einde, dankzij de inspanningen van Kiara en Kovu. Op het einde van de film zien we dat er vrede en harmonie heerst tussen de twee verschillende troepen na de dood van de wraakzuchtige Zira (de leider van De Buitenstaanders). Kovu en Kiara worden getrouwd door Rafiki. Vervolgens zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa in tranen uitbarsten naast Zazoe (de hofmaarschalk van Simba en voorheen Mufasa) De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata thumb|Pumbaa in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata In de derde film wordt verteld hoe de vriendschap tussen Timon en Pumbaa is begonnen. We zie]n Pumbaa voor het eerst in het midden van een grasland, waar hij een bange Timon stalkt, totdat de twee recht over elkaar staan, waardoor ze elkaar doen verschieten. Timon denkt dat Pumbaa hem wil opeten, maar Pumbaa legt uit dat hij geen stokstaartjes eet, wel larven. Pumbaa zegt ook dat een dier van zijn grootte helemaal alleen kwetsbaar is en dat hij wou kijken of Timon veilig was, wat de rede voor Pumbaa was om Timon te volgen. Timon is hierdoor wat beledigd. Kort daarna verteld het wrattenzwijn aan Timon dat hij een buitenstaander is en hierdoor helemaal alleen is op de wereld. Dan verteld Pumbaa dat de meeste dieren hem vrezen, vanwege een gas probleem dat hij heeft. Dit geeft Timon een idee om Pumbaa in te huren als bodyguard en escorte op weg naar De Koningsrots in de hoop een nieuw huis te vinden. Pumbaa aanvaard dit en is blij met deze nieuwe kennis. Vervolgens gaat het duo samen opzoek naar een nieuwe plek. Zodra het paar De Koningsrots bereikt vinden ze een groep dieren die zich verzameld hebben rond De Koningsrots de twee weten niet waarom de dieren zich hebben verzameld (de dieren zij gekomen om de doop van Simba te bekijken). Timon en Pumbaa lopen door de menigten naar een kleine vijver geschikt voor een stokstaartje. Pumbaa durft dit niet goed vanwege zijn angst voor drukte. Timon spot met de angst van Pumbaa en lijdt het wrattenzwijn verder door de menigten, waardoor Pumbaa zijn gas los laat. Hierdoor vallen de dieren die het dichts bij het paar staan bewusteloos. Timon omarmt Pumbaa zijn bijzondere bevoegdheid, tot grootte verbazing van Pumbaa. Het paar trek vervolgens verder richting hun nieuw thuis. Eenmaal aangekomen voelt Timon, zich meteen op zijn gemak. Door deze reactie van Timon voelt Pumbaa, dat hij niet meer nodig is, totdat Timon hem aanbied om te blijven. Pumbaa accepteert deze uitnodiging meteen. De volgende morgen horen we Nala en Simba het lied Wacht Maar Af Totdat Ik Koning Ben zingen. Dit zorgt er echter voor dat het nieuwe huis van Timon en Pumbaa worden vernietigd. Het zorgt ervoor dat ze opnieuw opzoek moeten, naar een nieuw thuis. Ze komen terecht op het olifantenkerkhof, ze voelen zich thuis totdat de hyena's verschijnen. Het duo moet weerom opzoek naar een ander thuis, ze komen dan terecht in een kloof waarin een stormloop bezig is met gnoes. Dit zorgt er voor dat ze vallen in een waterval en vervolgens in een rivier vallen die na de waterval komt. Ze overleven hun val. Timon verteld dan tegen Pumbaa dat hij het overweegt om terug te gaan naar zijn kolonie als hij niet snel een nieuw thuis vindt. Vervolgens suggereed Timon dat Pumbaa ook terug moet keren naar huis. Pumbaa zegt dan tegen Timon dat hij een wees is en dus niet terug kan keren naar zijn thuis. Timon troost zijn vriend en verteld hem dat hij zou blijven wat er ook moge gebeuren, en geeft tegelijkertijd ook zijn plannen op om terug te keren naar zijn kolonie omwille van Pumbaa. De volgende morgen wordt het paar wakker aan een oever van een oase paradijs. Het paradijs is vrij van roofdieren en is geschikt om als nieuw thuis te dienen voor de twee. Timon is opgewonden en is blij om nu te kunnen leven samen met Pumbaa en de filosofie Hakuna Matata. Ze kunnen nu genieten van hun vrije tijd, het eten van larven en genieten van elkaars gezelschap. Op een mooie ochtend, smeekt Timon, Pumbaa om te gaan kegelen met buizerds. De twee stuiten op een leeuwenwelpje en besluiten hem op te nemen, vervolgens voeden ze de welp op tot een jongvolwassen leeuw. Met Simba is hun broederschap nog hechter dan voorheen. Hun broederschap is onbreekbaar tot Nala de jeugdvriendin van Simba komt opdagen in de oase en verliefd worden op elkaar en een relatie krijgen. Timon en Pumbaa proberen met alle macht het paar uit elkaar te krijgen, na vele mislukte pogingen geven Timon en Pumbaa het op en leggen zich er bij neer. Echter dezelfde nacht nog krijgen Nala en Simba een ruzie. Simba loopt vervolgens weg om na te denken. Timon is dolblij met het gevoel dat hun Hakuna Matata levensstijl eindelijk veilig is, totdat Nala onthuld dat Simba is weggelopen, zodat hij zijn rechtmatige plaats al Koning op De Koningstrots kan innemen, en het gevecht zal aangaan met Scar. Timon weigert Simba te helpen, doordat hij het gevoel heeft dat Simba hen heeft verraden, door hun thuis te verlaten en terug te keren naar Pride Rock. Pumbaa is het hier niet mee eens omdat hij het gevoel heeft dat Simba hun vriend is, en alle hulp kan gebruiken. Na een ruzie weigert Timon de oase te verlaten. Pumbaa die verdrietig is door hun plotse scheiding, en vertrekt alleen naar Pride Rock om Simba te helpen. Timon blijft achter in een diepe eenzaamheid in de oase. Als Pumba De Koningsrots bijna bereikt heeft, verschijnt Timon en verondschudigt zich voor zijn egoïsme en zegt "Friends stay together unitil the end". Vervolgens gaan Timon en Pumbaa de strijd aan met de hyena's, terwijl Simba de strijd aangaat met Scar. Gelukkig worden Timon en Pumbaa geholpen, door Timon zijn moeder, oom Max en de rest van Timon zijn kolonie. Timon en Pumbaa slagen erin om de hyena's bezig te houden zodat Simba, Scar kan verslaan. Na het gevecht wordt er een feest gehouden en Simba bedankt Timon en Pumbaa voor hun hulp en dat hij dit niet had gekund zonder hen. Timon en Pumbaa kijken trots wanneer hun vriend De Koningsrots bestijgt. Vervolgens keren Timon en Pumbaa terug naar de oase, samen met de rest van de kolonie van Timon. Vervolgens kunnen Timon, Pumbaa en de rest van zijn kolonie hun leven opbouwen, ver weg van roofdieren en tunnels te graven, zodat ze kunnen leven zonder angst. Timon en Pumbaa de tv-serie *Timon en Pumbaa beleven vele avonturen in de jungles van Afrika *In de serie zien we dat Pumbaa een beetje 'een domme kant' heeft. Dit is te zien in enkele afleveringen. De Leeuwenwacht *Timon en Pumbaa zijn te zien in de serie die liep van 2016-2019. *Ze verschenen in de Tv-film van de serie ''De terugkeer van de Brul uit 2015. *Kion Simba's jongste zoon speelt de hoofdrol in de serie. *De serie speelt op Disney Junior. *Het verhaal van De Leeuwenkoning gaat verder, al speelt de serie zich af te midden van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. *Timon en Pumbaa zijn adoptie ooms geworden van Bunga "een honing das". Trivia *Pumbaa wordt wel is "zwijn" genoemd door zowel Timon als Simba, Pumbaa zelf reageert hier nooit negatief op waarschijnlijk om dat Timon en Simba dit nooit negatief bedoelen *De zin "They call me mister Pig" verwijst naar Virgil Tib's zin: "The call me mister Tips". Universum ar:بومبا en:Pumbaa es:Pumba fr:Pumbaa it:Pumbaa pl:Pumba pt:Pumba pt-br:Pumba ru:Пумба Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht personages